Burning Up, A Deleted Scene
by broadwaybuff
Summary: Jesse St. James, sexually frustrated with Rachel Berry, knows no other way to channel his aching other than through a song. My take on how the bonus track of "Burning Up", sung by Jesse, could have been played out in the "Power of Madonna" epi. ST. BERRY


**Summary:** Jesse unleashes his sexual frustration in the best possible way he could think of. Through a song. This is my take on the bonus track released that was never shown on the episode, Madonna's "Burning Up" sung by Jesse St. James.

**Pairing:** St. Berry

**Rated M** for sexual innuendos and sexual situations as well as mild lemon.

**Link to song (Important for visualization): .com/watch?v=FvxB1bXXtGc**

**Author's note:** Alright, guys. I haven't been writing in awhile, and this is practically the first story I've published in years. Writing this reminded me how in love I was with creating a story or a songfic, what have you. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I LOVED writing this. St. Berry ALL THE WAY! Oh, and please don't forget to review. Reviews are loved, constructive criticism is appreciated and flames will be used to warm up the fireplace featured in a future St. Berry fic. Thanks!

**DELETED SCENE: BURNING UP**

"It's not a big deal," the words left Jesse's mouth before he could stop himself. Caught up in the moment, he somehow thought that that would ease Rachel's nerves about being there with him, under him, enveloped by him...

"It is for a girl..." she had whispered, barely audible if he hadn't already dipped his head towards her for another passionate kiss. He stopped himself, realizing how insensitive and stupid he had sounded before. His hazel eyes were ablazed with lust as he gazed down into her big, brown orbs.

Chest heaving against her own breathless bosom, he cleared his throat as they both realized that the moment was over. Gently removing his hands from her body, one from under her neck and one from grasping the side of her breast, he could have kicked himself when he stole another look from her eyes. He saw the hurt, confusion and uncertainty in them.

"Baby, I didn't mean to..." he murmured huskily, resting his hands on her sides as he pushed himself slightly off of her.

"No... I know..." she answered quickly, her voice escalating a few pitches. A clearcut sign of nervousness. A feeling Jesse was still foreign to. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to her sudden outburst, besides return it with an expressionlessly cool stare. "I just don't want to feel pressured into something I don't think I'm ready for..." she began her rant as she sat up slowly, causing him to lean further back from her till he was in a proper sitting position beside her. "If I'm to give myself fully to you, it has to be something I shouldn't hesitate about, you know? And I-I..." the brunette beauty stammered towards the end of that sentence.

"Hesitated," he finished off for her, his eyes lowered to her tiny, clasped hands in her lap. Just a minute ago, those same hands were running through his wavy, bronze hair... tugging at it with need and want. He could just imagine what else those lovely hands would be able to do him...

All at once, he could feel a rampant desire beginning to fire him up all over again. No way was Jesse St. James about to let a female see him come undone right after she flat out rejects him. That would be a mortifying fall from the top of the hierarchy. His lips pressed together as he uttered a simple "Hm." He stole another look into her expressive eyes. They were eager for an answer.

Well, _fuck._

There was absoutely no way in hell he would be able to stay on the bed with her a second longer without feeling the need to ravish her body senseless there and then. It wasn't her fault that she was so goddamned desirable, he knew. It was him. All him. And he was going to respect her wishes.

But, it didn't mean that he could stick around any longer to braid her hair or anything else she had in mind. Sure, he was being a perfect gentleman. But, that didn't make him a fucking _Jonas brother_. He wouldn't exactly be going on a "Pure Tour" anytime soon. He was still well aware of what he needed. Like, right now. And considering the state he was in, he was just about ready to take her there and then.

Getting to his feet abruptly, he shifted his hips uncomfortably to hide his arousal, which was becoming increasingly painful within the restraints of his jeans. "I understand completely, Rachel..." he grabbed his jacket from the floor from which he had thrown the said clothing article onto the second they got on the bed awhile ago. Whatever sexual frustration he had built up inside him, he hid it well.

"Spontaenity isn't your thing. Don't worry about it," his voice lowered gently as he turned to Rachel as she stood up alongside him. Brushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear, his thumb caressed the apple of her cheek before tracing alongside her jawline. "It isn't to a lot of people," Jesse's voice was a deep timbre as his finger traced her bottom lip softly.

Seeing Rachel's face change at the mention of her being just like everyone else, Jesse didn't know whether to feel content or guilty. Content that he was in control and unaffected by the situation (plus, he managed to hide the bulge in his pants by strategically, even coolly, holding his jacket loosely in the front), as if he'd ever let anyone see him otherwise. Or guilty that he actually liked Rachel and hated to see her hurt.

_Conflict_. He felt like singing about it. But, that's coming up later.

All of these realizations were much too much for him and he didn't want to stick around long enough to find out what the hell was actually going on with his mind, his heart... and most of all the way Rachel affected his bodily... control... the way no other girl ever did.

So, he left. He didn't even take the 'Carebear' she won for him a few hours ago.

Slamming the front door of her house behind him, he leaned his head against it and shut his eyes as the opening claps of **'Burning Up' **resonated.

Opening his eyes again, he found himself staring directly at the back of Rachel's head in the library. He was sitting a few tables behind her, gripping the edge of the table as he noted that she was competely oblivious to him.

Jesse watched as she guided one dainty hand up to rub the back of her neck before dragging it softly down her collarbone to gently graze the side of her breast. She turned the page of her book.

His intense gaze never leaving her, his lips parted as he began to sing.

_**"Don't put me off coz' I'm on fire,**_

_**And I can't quench my desire,"**_

Ignoring a couple whom had slammed themselves directly on his table as they furiously continued to make out with each other, Jesse didn't register the fact that everyone in the library was currently engaged in a similar activity whether it was on tables or by the shelves. Everyone but him and Rachel.

_**"Don't you know that I'm burnin' up for your love?**_

_**You're not convinced that that is enough,"**_

Pushing himself up from his chair suddenly, all his attention was focused on the brunette, whose only focus was directed to the book in front of her.

_**"I've put myself in this position,**_

_**And I deserve the imposition,"**_

Jesse began to walk towards her, sucking in a quick breath as she crossed her legs, exposing her thigh a little more due to the somewhat short skirt she had on. Belting out the next words as he neared her...

**_"But, you don't even know I'm alive,_**

**_And there's a pounding in my heart, it just won't die,"_**

Rachel, still oblivious to him and the world around her, began to pack up her things.

_**"I'm burnin' up!"**_ Jesse heatedly slammed his hands, one on the table and one on the head of her chair, trying to get her attention. Uncaring, Rachel got up and headed out the door, passing a couple against a shelf of Biology books.

_**"Whoa-oh-oh-OH!" **_Jesse belted out, tilting his head to the ceiling before shoving the chair aside to follow her out into the hallway.

_**"I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for your love!"**_ trailing behind a clueless Rachel as she kept her head high, walking straight ahead, Jesse sang as a choir of students followed and danced behind him.

_**"I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for your love!"**_ Jesse continued, his voice growing with more and more passion as he shook his head at the sheer intensity of his feelings directed towards Rachel. Lust, love, confusion...

_**"I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for your love!"**_ ignoring the choir of dancing students trailing behind him, Jesse grabbed a fistful of nothingness ala Billy Idol, a throwback to the 80s style of showing some passion. Jesse wasn't anything but cultured.

_**"For your love!"**_ he almost hadn't noticed that Rachel was heading towards the girls' locker room as he half spun to only slam his hands against the girls' locker room door frame right after Rachel had disappeared into it.

**_"You're always closing the door,"_**

His voice grew huskier as he drew his face nearer to the door, the only barrier separating him from the object of his desire. The previous dancing troupe behind him had immediately dispersed to their own activities.

Dragging his long fingers along down the door, almost feeling her heartbeat through it...

_**"Well, that only makes me want you more,"**_

Jesse could have inwardly groaned right there and then as he cursed that the door hadn't been Rachel herself, pressed right into him. Fastening his fingers around the doorknob, he pushed himself in without a shred of hesitation.

_**"And day and night,**_

_**I cry for your love,**_

_**You're not convinced that that is enough..."**_

Looking around, he saw no one, but felt himself being pulled by her, somehow knowing exactly where he needed to be. Like gravity.

Stopping at the end of a row of lockers, he leaned against one on his side as he found her.

_**"... To justify my wanting you..."**_ he sang, feeling his voice roughened by lust as he watched the silhouette of her body behind the shower curtain. Feeling his feet move towards her slowly, he kept his eyes on her shadow as she began to pull her blouse over head before shaking her hair out behind her.

_**"Now tell me what you want me to do,"**_ Jesse almost murmured, continuing to watch her shadow unsnap her bra before slipping it off. He felt his voice begin to escalate from the sheer aching passion he had deep within his soul. And other regions.

_**"I'm not blind and I know,**_

_**That you want to want me but you can't let go,**_

_**Come on! Let go!"**_

At that he grabbed the shower curtain, practically ripping it to the side, intending to find her standing there.

Instead, there was nothing and no one. Looking from side to side in confusion, a chorus of _**"Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, burnin' up!" **_by the cheerleaders outside on the field beckoned to him, knowing that that would lead him to the elusive, little minx.

Immediately he found himself in the bleachers with the entire cheerleading team, his hands gripping the railings desperately as he watched Rachel along with the rest of the girls in her PE class in their uniforms, currently playing a game of field hockey. Little did she know, he had other wood in his mind for her to handle.

_**"I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for your love!"**_ Jesse sang, roaring it out in perfect harmony as he had his eyes trained on how Rachel scuffled for the ball in her tight, little WMHS T-shirt and short skirt.

_**"Oh! Oh! Oh!"**_ the Cheerios pawed and clung onto him provocatively as they sang the lines as back up.

_**"I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for your love!"**_ he continued, almost losing himself as Rachel's intense competitiveness surfaced, shoving the other girls out of the way as she handled the ball. One of the many traits that turned him on about her from the very start.

_**"Oh! Oh! Oh!"**_ he felt one of the cheerleaders grab at his belt buckle, trying to roughly pull him to face her. If he hadn't noticed anyone but the brunette on the field, he would've realized it was Santana.

_**"I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for your love!"**_ Jesse's knuckles were turning white at how hard he was gripping the railing, leaning over with one foot propped against it as Rachel scored the winning goal, squealing and jumping up and down as she did so.

_**"For your love!"**_ he belted out, finding the heavenly sight almost unbearable.

_**"Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!"**_ the Cheerios, thrashed their heads around as they clung onto him in basic hairography 101.

He suddenly found himself in the choir room with Rachel by the bulletin board, reading something. He immediately stormed over, slamming his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her there, though she was completely oblivious to everything, the way she had been throughout the entire song.

_**"Do you wanna see me down on my knees?**_

_**Or bending over backwards now, would you be pleased?"**_

Jesse found his face only inches from hers as he almost angrily sang those words to her, trying to get the message across as she seemed completely unnoticing to his efforts. In fact she brushed past him, with her brown eyes on her music sheets while strolling leisurely towards the piano in the center of the room.

_**"Unlike the others, I'd do anything..." **_Jesse continued to sing, his eyes trailing after her before his feet began to follow.

_**"I'm not the same,**_

_**I have no shame,"**_ he sang intensely as he walked over towards her by the piano.

_**"I'm on FIRE!"**_ with that last note belted out, he grabbed her elbow, spinning her around roughly. For the first time, she actually looked at him, her eyes widened in surprise. Her lips parted to say something. Not giving her a chance to do so, Jesse crashed his own against hers, the mixture of peppermint and vanilla sending him into a haze as the song went into an instrumental bridge.

She responded immediately, her hands finding their way into his curly waves, tugging almost furiously at them. Running his hands down her body, he stopped at her creamy soft thighs, pushing her legs apart to press himself further against her.

The feeling of his arousal pressed against her center caused the brunette's jaw to drop as she gasped audibly. Taking the opportunity, Jesse plunged his tongue into her ready mouth, wanting to explore every inch of it. All he wanted to do was lick off all that candy sweet smelling chapstick she had on and eat her up.

Moaning into the kiss, Rachel brought one leg higher up on his hip as he almost painfully crushed her back against the piano. Not that she was complaining. Sensing the need to grind herself against him further and get into a somewhat more comfortable position, Jesse obliged by helping her raise her leg around his waist with one hand while the other held the back of her neck securely.

Pulling back from the ongoing battle with Rachel's lips, Jesse moved to drag his tongue from the base of her neck to her jawline. Feeling a wave of electricity shoot right through her, Rachel was painfully aware of the ache between her legs that was threatening to swallow her whole as she threw her head back with a sharp intake of breath. It was more than Little Miss Berry could handle.

Growling, she placed both her hands against his chest and shoved him backwards, causing him to fall back as the song picked up speed back again.

_**"Ohhhhh!"**_ a myriad of images that included an entanglement of limbs, a dark head thrashing back, and a flash of bronze hair being tugged viciously at flashed right before his eyes as he found himself falling back, landing on Rachel's bed. Where it all started.

_**"I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for your love!"**_ Jesse propped his elbows against the pillow and sat up as Rachel mounted him, lifting her already short skirt with her a little as she did so. Her pillow soft lips parted as she responded by accompanying his singing with her own whilst pushing him back down on the bed.

_**"Burnin' up for your love!"**_ she belted out, leaning forward, her face inches away from his.

_**"I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for your love!"**_ Jesse continued, his face contorted passionately with desire as she ripped his black shirt open, sending the buttons flying everywhere. Dragging her open palms across his solid chest down to his torso, Rachel felt his own warm, slightly calloused fingers glide up her blouse, lifting the shirt as he went up.

_**"I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for your love!"**_ he had already sat up, casting his warm breath against her heaving chest as more and more of her petal soft skin became exposed. Feeling her eyes flutter shut, Rachel lifted her arms over her head, arching her back a little as she moaned out the next line:

_**"Oh, burnin' up!"**_ she drew out that last note longer as Jesse threw her blouse to the side. Straddling him there in just a lacy, pink bra and skirt, she bit her bottom lip as he brought his lips close to hers. Placing a steady arm around her waist, he put his other hand on the pillow behind him for stability.

_**"For your love!"**_ he sang, ready to plunge forwards and steal another kiss before she shoved him on his back. Pinning his wrists to his sides, she ground her hips into his, watching his face contort and his lips part in pleasure whilst letting out a soundless groan. Bringing her moist lips close to his neck, she passionately continued to accompany his singing.

_**"Ooh, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"**_ Rachel Berry sang in time, her voice was heavy with lust as his breathing grew labored from underneath her. The little noises he made were almost animalistic and absolutely the most masculine thing she'd ever heard. And to think it was her that kept pumping it right from his lips.

_**"I'm burnin' up! Ooh, ooh, yea I'm burnin' up,**_

_**Burnin' up for your love!**_

_**I'm burnin' up! Ooh, yeah, I'm burnin' up!"**_

Jesse watched her arch backwards, tossing her hair back as she did so. The view from where he was laying couldn't have gotten any better. She had her hands against his knees for stability as she continued to grind against him teasingly. His own hands were gliding across the soft skin of her thighs and further up before he stopped at her waist.

Seizing the upper hand in their little match, Jesse secured his grip on her waist, earning a surprised gasp from her heated lips. Flipping over, he now had her pressed underneath him. He brought forth his lips and started to plant warm, supple kisses from the side of her neck down to her collarbone, lingering there to trace his tongue around it. As he did so, his knees had brought her legs apart once more. He lifted one of the brunette's legs to wrap around his waist as Rachel propped her other knee up to press against his rear.

_**"Ohhh, yeah!"**_ Rachel half sang/half shouted, pressing closer against him, desperate to feel his naked chest against hers. She was addicted to the body heat that was practically pulsating from him and right through her. She could feel him in her blood. She could feel his heartbeat loud and clear as if it were her own. She wanted more than that. She needed him.

_**"You know you got me burnin' up, baby**_

_**You know you got me burnin' up, baby,"**_

Jesse's voice grew huskier and a little more strained as he sat up on his knees to toss his already ruined shirt onto her pink carpeted floor. Something in Rachel's eyes lit up dangerously as she ran her palms down his torso, stopping at his belt. Tugging roughly at it, she then tossed it aside with a crack. All the while, he had one hand against the headboard of her bed as her dainty fingers were at work.

He was determined to break that headboard in two at the rate he was going... and was intending to go. Looking into Rachel's intense brown eyes, he knew that she felt the same way.

Jesse hadn't resumed to his original position yet as he stayed on his knees above her. Dragging one hand from her thigh to her ankle, her leg straightened as he placed fluttering kisses on her foot, causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin. What used to be a ticklish spot to her was now deemed erogenous.

_**"Burnin' up for your love..."**_ he dragged out the words as he slowly lowered himself back on top of her. She unzipped his pants while her lips were barely an inch away from his. "Oh, Jesse..." Rachel moaned breathily as she could practically feel his desire throbbing dangerously against her thigh.

_**"Burnin' up for your love!"**_

"ARE WE KEEPING YOU UP, MR. ST. JAMES?" Mr. McCarthy exclaimed, staring pointedly at the guilty party.

Jesse started, his elbow slipping off from its position atop his desk. Had he been dreaming?

"I'm sorry, what?" he managed to utter, his rich voice still a little dazed. He glanced around to see the snickering faces of his classmates. He was in the Biology lab back in Carmel High.

"He speaks! Thank you for that, your grace!" the teacher beamed mockingly, clapping his hands together. Jesse responded with a half-smile, rubbing his chin as he watched the Biology teacher direct all the attention to his awakened student.

"Now... let me ask again. Name a few instruments that could be used, before or during intercourse to prevent a pregnancy from occurring, Mr. St. James," Mr. McCarthy asked again, a clear look of impatience and exasperation on his face.

Jesse sighed coolly, leaning back in his chair.

"Just pure imagination and a whole lot of cold showers, I'd say."

Lord in heaven knew he was in serious need of one.


End file.
